Soda & Sanders
by Danym
Summary: This is the first part in a new series called Alliterations [GSR]. Greg meets someone he had not expected and sees something that no one would have thought possible.


Soda & Sanders

By Dany

xxxxx

Summary: Greg meets someone he had not expected and sees something that no one would have thought possible.

A/N: This is the first story in a new series of mine, which is called "Alliterations" (for obvious reasons). It is a new format. I hope this works. Please, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Not mine, exepct for one OC.

Thanks to ITB!

xxxxx

The movie theater was packed. Obviously no one had to go to work and the school kids had no homework.

It was five-thirty and Greg Sanders wondered if these people hadn't realized that it was a weekday and dinnertime. There was no way they all worked nights like him and his date.

His date was the new temporary receptionist who took over until the old one was back from her sick leave. Patricia Allen was the complete opposite of him. She was quiet, didn't like to go partying and wore moderate clothes and a moderate hairstyle.

But she liked the same bands, laughed about his jokes and was infinitely patient with him. And despite her shyness he sensed an equally active mind.

To his big surprise he took dating Patricia more seriously than he thought. At first it was like always. He asked, because she was the new one and he really expected to be shot down. But Patricia completely shocked him; she said yes.

The first two dates were awkward at best, but her unending patience led to this third date. Right now he was standing in line for some drinks before the movie started.

"You want something to drink?" Greg's head whipped around as the voice reached his ears.

Grissom, in a movie theater?

"Yes please."

Correction. Grissom in a movie theater with Sara!

Greg looked around trying to spot them in the crowd. They were standing in line only a handful of people behind him. If they saw him... if... then what? What would happen if they did? It was a movie theater, not work. He was on a date with Patricia and they were... on a date?

That would be a shocker. Sara and Gris...

"Sir, what would you like?" A teenaged cashier interrupted his thoughts. He gave her his order and waited for the drinks.

Surely they would have noticed him by now and if not, they would as soon as he turned around. But he had no choice. Walking directly towards them he refused to look away when Sara's eyes met his.

Her eyes widened in surprise and he could hear her breath lock in her throat. At that moment Grissom turned to her, probably to see what made her hold her breath. His reaction was completely different though. His eyes narrowed and he swallowed hard. Their obvious disturbance didn't make Greg feel better at all.

"Hey Greg." Grissom was the first to speak.

"Grissom, Sara. What movie do you want to see?" Jesus, if that was not a stupid opening.

Grissom's mouth tightened into a thin line, clearly showing his displeasure. Only Sara seemed to keep his temper in check since he had not yet responded to his question. "Something from the Classic Night Program," Sara answered giving him a small smile.

"I heard the reviews were not good. They criticized the choice of movies." When also Grissom's eyes tightened Greg realized that he had put his foot into his mouth again. His boss opened his mouth, probably to chew him out.

He shrunk into himself ready for the reprimand, but it never came. Looking up again he saw Sara's hand on Grissom's arm, her eyes locked with his. He could see the thoughts flying back and forth between them.

Greg took this time to observe them more closely. The thoughts about a 'date' came back and he tried to read their posture. As his gaze wandered again he noticed something different about Sara – a tiny little detail with a big impact.

Sara's left hand was placed on Grissom's arm to keep him calm and her ring finger sparkled brightly. The silent communication, as interesting as it might be, faded into the background and he was focused solely on the ring, which looked like the perfect engagement ring.

Engagement ring?

Whoa, this was not good. Or was it?

Every one at the lab had been waiting for this moment, but why did it have to be him to discover their secret?

He drew his eyes away from the ring and saw that both of his colleagues where watching him. This was getting worse by the second.

Just when he wished to disappear – molecular impossibility or not – someone came to his rescue.

Patricia appeared next to him, probably having wondered where he was. "Doctor Grissom, Ms Sidle. Nice to see you." She greeted them smoothly, not tripping over the words like Greg had done. One more reason to like her. "Greg, the movie is starting. We have to hurry."

He tore his gaze away from Grissom and Sara, nodding at his date.

"Have a nice evening," Patricia smiled at them and tugged at Greg's arm. "Uhm, yeah. Until tomorrow."

They walked away, Greg thinking that he would never tell anyone, because Grissom would probably kill him and it was doubtful that the others would believe him.

Grissom was normally not a violent person, but he could get very fierce when it came to protecting what was dear to him. He valued his privacy too much and 'this' was very private.

No, he would never ever say something about this.

The end


End file.
